Troublemaker/Transcript
[ Theme song ] '' '''Penny: Mr. Stone would like his breakfast brought to him on the back of a polar bear. Could you arrange that for me, please? (Inside the suite, a soccer ball thrown by Jagged is seen, and his crocodile, Fang, runs after it.) Jagged: (heard inside) Fetch! Butler Jean: Uh...I'll see what I can do, Miss Penny. Will zat be all? (While Jean speaks, Penny's phone buzzes, and she takes it out and picks up the call.) Penny: (speaking into the phone) Yes, a red-eye flight would be preferable. Jagged's crocodile, Fang, hates flying in the daytime. (Bob Roth bursts into the room.) Bob: Penny, I found the perfect way to market his new album! He's gonna be a guest on a reality TV show! Penny: (to Bob, as she starts to follow him) I really don't think Jagged will be okay with it. (to the phone, as Jean leaves) No! No, I wasn't talking to you. Confirm that flight. (in Jean's direction, unaware he is gone, while Fang wanders out into the hall with the soccer ball in his mouth) Thanks a lot. (into the phone) Uh, I'll call you back. (ends the call) Bob, wait! (Jagged is sitting on top of a grand piano, which also has several soccer balls on it.) Jagged: Penny, did you remember to order those macaroons for Fang? Penny: Of course; I'm taking care of that right now, Jagged. (writes Jagged's request down, and goes to answer knocking at the door) Bob: (to Jagged) Your album's gonna go platinum, and wait 'til you find out how! (Penny opens the door to see Mayor Bourgeois, with Fang on a leash next to him.) Mayor Bourgeois: I'm sorry, Miss Penny, but you cannot allow your crocodile to just roam around the hotel by itself. Penny: (bringing Fang inside) I'm sorry, Mr. Bourgeois. (Penny's phone rings, and she speaks into it) Yes, what— (tries to control Fang) Jagged: (to Bob) What?! What is this trash? Penny: Thanks, Mr. Mayor. (heads back to Bob and Jagged) Jagged: (standing on the piano, holding two soccer balls) You want me to be a guest on Rocker Wants a Wife?! (throws down the balls near Bob) There's nothing rock 'n' roll about that show. My fans will never watch it! Bob: Of course they will, Jagged! This is how marketing works these days. (There is another knock at the door, and Penny's phone buzzes again before she goes to answer the door, Fang still in tow.) Jagged: No way! I'm a genuine rock and roller, Bob! Butler Jean: (outside the open door) I am so sorry, Miss. There were no polar bears available. Would a pony do instead? Jagged: A real artist, with real talent! I can dig being a guest on a reality show, but it's gotta be music to my ears, you know? Quality! (Penny listens to the arguing behind her, until her phone buzzes again, and she gestures Jean to wait while she picks up the call.) Penny: (to Jean, while she has her phone to her ear) A pony is fine. Uh, can you throw an assortment of macaroons in too, please? Thanks. (shuts the door, and speaks into the phone) No, not you. Don't worry; there won't be any ponies, just a crocodile. (goes back to Jagged and Bob, who are fighting) Bob: Deal with it, Jagged! You will be a guest on that show, whether you like it or not! Jagged: Oh yeah? And how're you gonna make me do that? Penny: (to the phone) I'll call you back. (ends the call) Jagged: I think we're done here, Bob. (Penny approaches Jagged, and whispers something into his ear) Of course! Now that's what I call a rock 'n' roll idea. Penny, you're the best! What would I do without you? (kisses Penny on the cheek) Alec: (seen in the program) Welcome to Fill My Shoes! You're joining us live in a new episode, and our guest today is the one and only Jagged Stone! Jagged: (sings while playing air guitar) ♫ Rock and Roll, yeah! ♫ Alec: Filling the shoes of...a baker! Jagged: Yo, Rockers! Alec: And a big thanks to Tom Dupain for having us here in his bakery, the best in Paris, I might add. (gestures Tom to come over) Tom: (chuckles nervously, before speaking on-screen) Uhh...hello! (Bob, Penny and the camera crew are off to the side. Sabine approaches them holding a tray of croissants.) Sabine: Excuse me, would you like some hot croissants? (Bob takes a croissant as he, the camera crew and Penny walk away. Marinette walks up next to Sabine, who looks worried and turns to her daughter.) Sabine: I'm not sure it was such a good idea to let them film the show here, sweetie. Marinette: Of course it was, Mom. Jagged asked specifically to come here! You realize how good this is gonna be for the bakery? And Dad's gonna become an instant celebrity! Sabine: Well, for a celebrity, he looks pretty nervous. (Jagged chops a slab of dough with his hands. Tikki watches the broadcast from Marinette's room while eating a macaron.) Tom: No, no! You have the right energy, Jagged. (seen in the program) You just need to be gentle. (nervously waves at the camera) Haha, hi! (turns to Jagged) More like this. (Meanwhile, Penny is trying to keep Fang on a leash while she watches the shoot. She fiddles with her pen.) Penny: Calm down, Fang. (Marinette notices how nervous Penny is, and leans in.) Marinette: Are you okay, Miss Penny? Penny: Yes, yes, it's just, this show was my idea, and Jagged's putting all his trust in me and I just hope everything goes well today. Alec: So Jagged, how does it feel to fill the baker's shoes today? Jagged: It's awesome! Check out this edible guitar I made from scratch. This is so rock 'n' roll! (mimes playing his bread-guitar while singing to the tune of "Smoke on the Water") ♫ Flour, eggs and butter! ♫ (Penny chuckles.) Sabine: So, Miss Penny, what's it like working with a star like Jagged? He seems so cool! Penny: Oh yes, he's...wonderful— (catching herself) Uh, I mean...yeah, he’s awesome. (Marinette gives her a "know-it-all" look.) Tom and Jagged: ♫ Flour, eggs and butter! And fire in the oven... ♫ Plagg: (gulping a piece of Camembert) Oh, come on! Are you going to finally put cheese on that bread or what? Since when do you have any interest in this show? Adrien: The show's being shot at Marinette's. Tom and Jagged: ♫ This is the baker's rock 'n' roll! ♫ Jagged: Yo, Marinette! My favorite little lady, come over and rock out with us! (Marinette hesitates, but Sabine gestures her to go over to Jagged. Marinette goes over to him, nervously waving to the camera along the way.) Plagg: Mmm-hmmm-mmm-hmmm! Jagged: It's so cool that we get to spend the day together. Marinette's really talented, Alec; she did the artwork for my latest album, and she's only in high school! (The cover of ''Rock Giant appears on-screen briefly.)'' Alec: Wow, impressive! A true family of artists. A talented young designer and a gifted patissier. By the way, what're you gonna bake for us today, Tom? Tom: Uh...how about some chocolate croissants? (to Marinette) Can you grab a bag of flour please, dear? Marinette: Sure, Dad! Ah! (knocks over the bag of flour. All of the flour ends up on Jagged.) Uh oh. Jagged: Hey, look! I look like a ghost! Rock and Boo-Hoo! (laughs) Alec: Making pastries is obviously no piece of cake! Stay tuned; we'll be right back after this commercial break! Jagged: (hugs Alec) Oooh! Cameraman: And cut! Alec: Hi, Bob! (shakes Bob's hand) Bob: Alec! (pats Alec's back) This is starting out very well. Marinette: Sorry, Jagged! Jagged: No sweat, Marinette. Penny: (to Marinette) Could you tell me where the restroom is, please? Marinette: (pointing) Upstairs! Penny: Thanks. (leads Jagged away) Tom: (to Marinette) Come on. We have some cleaning up to do. Penny: Are you sure it's up here? (Tikki hides behind the computer monitor.) Jagged: She said upstairs. (Jagged and Penny enter Marinette's room through the trapdoor.) Penny: Wait. This isn't the restroom. Jagged: This must be Marinette's bedroom. Cool. Hey, there's a sink! (heads over to Marinette's vanity with the sink) Bob: Our ratings are sky-high! Cameraman: Alec, we're back in thirty seconds! Alec: Where's Jagged? Marinette: In the restroom upstairs. Alec: Thanks. (to Bob and the camera crew) Follow me; we'll improvise. (Alec, Bob, and the camera crew go up to Marinette's room.) Jagged: (gazing at Marinette's creations, while Penny wipes his shoulder with a paper towel) Hey, look! Man, Marinette's got some serious talent. (spots something else) Hey! (goes over to a poster of himself and mimics his pictured posture) I know this guy. Rock on, Jagged! Penny: We've got to hurry, Jagged. Jagged: (glances around) Yeah, yeah. Relax, Penny. (turns to see the many pictures of Adrien on the wall) (Alec, Bob, and the camera crew are now in the room.) Cameraman: He's here! Come one, start shooting. In three, two, one. Alec: (on the air) And we're back on the air with Jagged Stone filling the shoes of a baker. Let's see how this rockstar cleans off all that flour. (walks over to Jagged and Penny while "waving" the audience to come along) (Penny continues to clean Jagged, who is distracted by the pictures of Adrien.) Jagged: Hey, there are more photos of this dude than of me! I think the baker's daughter's got a little crush. (winks) (The camera shot zooms in on the photos of Adrien.) Plagg: Looky there. Another secret admirer. Jagged: (heard on TV, while the view holds on the pictures of Adrien) Aw, teenage love is so sweet! Makes me wanna write a song. Marinette: (sees the Adrien pictures on TV and gasps) No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! (runs for the stairs) Sabine: Marinette? (Marinette bolts up the stairs, exclaiming continuously, while Tikki emerges from her purse) Marinette: No, no, no, no, no!... Tikki: Keep calm, Marinette; it's not a big deal. Marinette: Of course it is! This is a major disaster! I told everyone in school to watch today's show, including Adrien! He's gonna see all those photos and figure out I'm in love with him! (stops midway up the stairway to her room) Tikki: But isn't that what you want? Marinette: No! Not like this! (climbs the stairs into her room, and enters) Marinette: (frantically) What're you guys doing in here?! Penny: I'm sorry, Marinette; I couldn't find the restroom. Jagged: Hey Marinette, you want me to sign this poster of me? (points to poster) Marinette: (seen on the program) No! I just need everyone to leave! (to the cameraman) And you, stop filming! (to Penny) Penny, do something! Penny: (also on the program, firmly addressing everyone in the room) You heard the lady. (Penny starts herding everyone towards the door when the live footage suddenly goes down.) Female commercial voice: (on Adrien's TV) Security and comfort... (Adrien looks at Plagg, surprised.) Cameraman: Hey Penny, you just cut us off the air! Penny: (sees the cable she broke on the floor under her foot) Sorry! (bends down to pick up the cable) Marinette: No, Penny, get them out of here first, please! Alec: Penny, give me that cable! We're live! Jagged: (sneezes) Choo! Penny, was that flour organic? You know I'm allergic to the non-organic flour. Alec: Penny, the cable! Bob: Penny, do you realize we've got no picture? Jagged: Penny, do you have a tissue? Ah-ah-ah-choo! (Everyone's shouting starts to echo in Penny's head.) Marinette: Penny, no! Get out of my room first! Bob: Penny, what is going on? (Penny looks at everyone as she clutches her pen.) Jagged: Penny, you said this gig would be easy as pie! Penny: (losing her composure) Stop! That's enough! All of you, back downstairs, now! Out, out, out! (Seeing how angry Penny is, nobody protests; they all just go downstairs.) Jagged: Hey! (Penny closes the hatch. With everyone out, Marinette faints.) Penny: Out, out, out! Bob: What do we do now? Penny: (angrily) I'll meet you downstairs in five! Bob: But Penny! (Penny shoves her clipboard at Bob.) Penny: In five!! (slams the door) (Everyone proceeds downstairs to the bakery. Jagged starts to follow along, but stops and glances at the living room door. Penny remains alone in the living room and slumps down against the door.) Hawk Moth: A devoted assistant losing her cool. Such a fortunate opportunity! (transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! (The akuma flies into Paris.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Troublemaker, I am Hawk Moth. You've always been the faithful one, taking care of other people and solving all their problems. Today you are free of that burden. From now on, you shall be the creator of all their problems. Penny: Sounds like a plan, Hawk Moth. (stands up, raises her pen, and clicks it, triggering her transformation into Troublemaker) Troublemaker: So, what's next on my to-do list? Oh, I know; taking care of Jagged! (Troublemaker rips the clipboard in two and drops it, laughs evilly, and clicks her pen, causing her to become transparent again, before phasing down through the floor.) Marinette: (anguished) I'll be a laughingstock at school, online, all over town! And worst of all, Adrien will never talk to me again! This is a disaster, a disaster, a disaster, a dis... (buries her face) Tikki: Just breathe! Everything's gonna be okay! Marinette: It is? Tikki: Well yeah! Besides, it's too late anyway. The show's live! Marinette: (lets it sink in and becomes anguished again) Oh no! This is a disaster... (falls over) ...a disaster, a disaster, a disaster...! Bob: All right, everyone back to work. Chop chop! Alec: Okay, people; Jagged, Mr. Dupain, get back to your place. We're live in five, four, three— (Sabine shoots an angry look to Tom.) Tom: (to Alec) Wait, wait, wait! We'd rather not continue. Bob: What?! Have you lost your mind?! Sabine: We're not comfortable with your cameras going everywhere and invading our privacy! Our daughter is upset because of your show. We won't allow that! Bob: The ratings are sky-high. There's no way we stop the show now, right, Jagged? (Jagged sneezes. Troublemaker drops into the room behind Sabine, unseen, and runs her fingers up Sabine's back before retreating.) Bob: (to Sabine, taking Jagged's sneeze as affirmation) Aha! See? Sabine: (gasps in shock) Oh! How dare you?! (grabs a peel and skillfully twirls it around in a martial-arts defensive maneuver with yelps, finishing by aiming it at Bob) I demand an apology! Tom: (to Sabine) Darling! What happened? (Troublemaker drops in again unseen, swats Bob on his behind with a guitar, and tosses the guitar into Tom's hands.) Bob: (to Tom) Hey! Are you looking for trouble?! Tom: (turns to stare Bob in the eye, on the air) I could pretend that this isn't bothering me, but now you've gone too far, mister! (Marinette approaches the screen with Tikki.) Marinette: Dad? Sabine: (to Bob, as she wields the peel) Don't even think about laying a finger on my husband! (Troublemaker descends yet again, drapes a cable over the kneeling cameraman's foot, and covers the still-sneezing Jagged with a flour sack.) Alec: (startled) Huh? (Troublemaker knocks Alec over, toppling Jagged as well. The frightened boom-mic woman leaps into Bob's arms. Troublemaker invisibly knocks over the cameraman.) Jagged: (sitting on the floor, flour-covered again but out of the sack) Oh! What's happening? A ghost! It's a ghost! Where's Penny?! Penny! (Troublemaker slams the bakery rear door shut, then phases through a wall to access a control box, clicks her pen to re-solidify, and presses the control box button. In the bakery, seen on the broadcast, security shields slide down over all the windows and main entrance.) Bob: (on the air) Sure your bakery ain't built on an ancient cemetery? (Troublemaker continues to throw things, and invisibly slams the rear door again, tosses more items, and runs a mixer, before phasing down through the ceiling, clicking her pen to solidify, and draping an arm over Jagged.) Troublemaker: Hello, Jagged. (Jagged recoils in shock, and turns back to face Troublemaker.) Jagged: Whoa! Who are you?! Where's Penny?! Penny!! Troublemaker: (on the air) There's no more Penny to deal with all your problems, Jagged! From now on, there's only Troublemaker! (clicks her pen twice, briefly turning transparent) And I'll make your life nothing but problems! (cackles) (Outside the bakery, the fans flee in panic.) Marinette: Penny? Tikki: That poor Penny was trying so hard to help everyone that she became a perfect victim for Hawk Moth! Marinette: Shooting the show here definitely wasn't a good idea! ''Sequence '' Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.) (On the TV, Troublemaker cackles.) Adrien: It's time for Cat Noir to cook up a plan at the bakery! Plagg: Don't forget to save a baguette for me. I just love Camembert on sourdough! Adrien: You're just a floating stomach! 'Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.) Troublemaker: Here comes trouble again, Jagged! (starts toward Jagged) Tom: Not in my bakery! (tries to grab hold of Troublemaker, but she passes through him, sending him tumbling, and then kicks Jagged backward to the floor) Jagged: Penny, stop! It's—It's not—ah-choo!—rock and roll! Troublemaker: I hate rock and roll, Jagged! I only love chaos, and you'll be my number one hit! (Alec and the camera crew approach and resume broadcasting.) Alec: (on the air) You're witnessing the arrival of a new supervillain, live—aah! Troublemaker: (knocks away Alec, on the air) Show's over, people! (knocks out the camera, disrupting the broadcast, and cackles) Nadja: I'm in front of Dupain-Cheng Bakery, where a new villain just appeared! (Cat Noir descends on his staff, and approaches the sealed bakery entrance.) Cat Noir: Hey everyone, let me take care of this. It'll be a piece of cake! (kneels down and struggles in vain to lift the security shield covering the bakery entrance) (Inside the bakery, Troublemaker hears Cat Noir straining, and phases down through the floor. Outside, Cat Noir is knocked backward before Troublemaker phases up through the street. Cat Noir raises his right arm... preparing to use his Cataclysm.) Cat Noir: Catacly—! Troublemaker: (interrupts Cat Noir by grabbing his raised arm) So you wanna play rescue? No one's gonna be rescued today! (Troublemaker hurls Cat Noir, who shrieks, into the side of a van parked across the street, making a deep dent in the vehicle from Cat Noir's back. Ladybug's yo-yo then catches Cat Noir's leg, and he is lifted through the air, again shrieking, to Marinette's balcony.) Ladybug: Right on time, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: (in relaxed repose) Good to see you, Bugaboo. Looks like we're gonna break bread today, huh? Ladybug: Stop calling me "Bugaboo"! (jumps down off the rail, and heads toward the bedroom access) Follow me! (Ladybug enters through the skylight, followed by Cat Noir, who turns and closely views the collection of class photos and pictures of Adrien next to Marinette's bed.) Cat Noir: Oh wow! That's a lot of pictures! Ladybug: (extends her arm to deflect Cat Noir's gaze) We can take the grand tour later, Cat Noir. (Cat Noir's ears react to the sound Troublemaker makes from below. She hurls four knitting needles upward toward the heroes, and Cat Noir, forewarned, blocks the needles by raising Marinette's mattress, which reveals more photos of Adrien underneath. Ladybug quickly pushes the mattress back down before Cat Noir can see the photos, sending him tumbling down to the main floor.) Ladybug: (joining Cat Noir) Sorry! (Troublemaker throws Marinette's parasol at the heroes. Ladybug flings her yo-yo at Troublemaker, but the villain dematerializes momentarily to dodge it. Troublemaker then hurls Marinette's chaise longue at the duo, which Cat Noir catches and tosses behind him amidst a flurry of yet more photos of Adrien, fallen from the chaise. Cat Noir removes a photo from his face, and sees Adrien's image smiling at him. Ladybug quickly grabs the photo away.) Ladybug: (annoyed) I said later, Cat Noir! (Troublemaker throws a large trunk at Ladybug from behind, knocking her over. Cat Noir takes a swing at Troublemaker with his staff, but she dematerializes before it hits her. She then phases down through the floor to the living room below, where she jumps back up through the ceiling, appearing in Marinette's bedroom again right behind Ladybug. Solidifying, she reaches for Ladybug's earrings, which Cat Noir sees.) Cat Noir: Look out! (Cat Noir splits his staff, and trips Ladybug, causing her to fall away from Troublemaker's reach, then strikes Troublemaker back, causing her pen to go flying across the room and settle on the floor.) Ladybug: The akuma's inside the pen! (The three combatants race across the room to retrieve the pen, Troublemaker between the heroes. All lunging at the floor, Troublemaker grabs the pen first, followed by Ladybug, then Cat Noir. Troublemaker clicks the pen to dematerialize.) Troublemaker: Touch me if you dare! (phases down through the floor, leaving the heroes on the floor, on their stomachs) Cat Noir: What're we gonna do? I can't touch her with a ten-foot pole even if I wanted to! Ladybug: Her strength is also her weakness. In order to touch us, she must become touchable herself! (The heroes stand up, Cat Noir still grasping Ladybug's hand from the attempt to grab the pen. Ladybug clears her throat impatiently.) Cat Noir: Oh, uh, there you are. (puts Ladybug's arm back down at her side, and lets go) All right! (The duo run toward the hatch down to the living room.) Ladybug: Be careful! She's probably hiding somewhere in this room! If she wants to take our Miraculous, she can't be untouchable. Cat Noir: And if we can grab her, we can also grab her pen. Ladybug: And capture the akuma! But we'll have to act fast! (Troublemaker phases down through the ceiling, landing between the heroes, and, solidifying, kicks Ladybug away. She then grabs Cat Noir's right arm, and twists it behind his back, so she can grab for the ring on his clenched fist. Ladybug wraps her yo-yo tightly around the two of them, but Troublemaker dematerializes, escaping the grip of the string, which then falls away loosely before springing back to Ladybug. Troublemaker re-solidifies and kicks Cat Noir away, then dematerializes again and jumps through Ladybug, solidifying again to jump off the wall and leap at Ladybug. She pins Ladybug to the floor, holding the heroine's arms down with her left arm, while she takes Ladybug's left earring with the other.) Troublemaker: (holds up the earring to examine it) You've already lost half the battle, Ladybug! Ladybug: No! (starts to slowly detransform) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Excellent, Troublemaker! (As Ladybug whimpers anxiously, her detranformation progresses gradually at her wrists and ankles, as well as the left side of her mask. Cat Noir sees what is happening, and gasps before rising to his feet.) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir lunges shrieking in grim determination toward Troublemaker, but she dematerializes, causing him to pass through her and tumble to the floor beyond. In the process, she loses her grip on Ladybug's earring, and it drops to the floor.) Troublemaker: (angrily, as she phases down through the floor) I had it! (Ladybug quickly reaches over and retrieves her earring. Her left eye by now fully exposed, she re-attaches her earring, and recovers her lost tranformation.) Cat Noir: (holding his still-active Cataclysm) That was a close call. Certainly not how I dreamed we'd share our secret identity. Oh no, not like that! Ladybug: It'll have to wait, at least until we kick Trouble's butt, and Hawk Moth! Lucky Charm! (receives a broken plate) A broken plate? (glances around for something to see by her Lucky Vision, but sees nothing) That's strange; I don't see how to use it! Cat Noir: Maybe losing an earring weakened your power. Ladybug: (running to another part of the room) My power has to be working! (looking again, spies a tube of super-glue on the floor) It is working! (picks up the tube of glue) Sticking time! Cat Noir: (skeptically) Seriously? Cat Noir: (holding out his Cataclysm with both arms as a policeman would hold a gun out) All right! We're comin' to get you! Ladybug: (holding the glued-together plate) Be careful, Cat Noir! She could come from anywhere to get my Miraculous! Cat Noir: (after a moment's further scanning the room) She's nowhere to be seen. I'll check on the roof. Stay here! (leaps up to the loft, and through the skylight) Ladybug: (anxiously, too late to stop Cat Noir) No! Don't leave me here alone! I only have a plate to defend myself! (glances around fearfully) (Troublemaker, cackling, phases down through the ceiling and solidifies. Ladybug leaps away, and, aiming for Troublemaker, throws the plate, which hits the wall and breaks again. Troublemaker pins Ladybug to the floor once more, and grabs onto both of Ladybug's earrings.) Ladybug: Stop! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Bravo, Troublemaker! Take her Miraculous! Troublemaker: (tries to take Ladybug's earrings, but can't remove them, or withdraw her hands) What?! Ladybug: (mock sympathy, as she grabs hold of Troublemaker's arms) Having some trouble? Cat Noir: (sitting on the railing of the loft, playing along) Aw, my poor Bugaboo! Another supervillain fan has literally glued themselves to you. (holds up the tube of super-glue) Sorry to disappoint, but I'm the only one to stick to M'Lady! (jumps down to the floor) (Troublemaker lifts herself and Ladybug up, and they struggle, whirling around as they do so. Cat Noir leaps over, grabs Troublemaker's pen, and pulls it away, breaking it apart in his Cataclysm hand. The pieces fall to the floor, where the akuma flies out.) Troublemaker: (detransforming) No! (slumps down to the floor as she becomes Penny once again) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. (tosses the re-assembled plate into the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous Wave tidies up outside the bakery, as well as inside it — prompting Jagged, plus the hugging Tom and Sabine, Alec and the cameraman, and Bob and the boom-mic woman, to cheer — and in the Dupain-Cheng living room and Marinette's bedroom.) Penny: (glancing around, confused) Wha...? What happened? Where's Jagged? Ladybug: (to Penny) You're always so helpful, putting everyone before you. (kneels down, putting her hands on Penny's shoulders) Let's worry about Penny for a change. How are you feeling? Penny: (pauses to exhale) I'm fine. Thank you, Ladybug. (Ladybug's earrings beep.) Ladybug: Whoops! Gotta go! Rock and roll! (leaps up to the loft, then through the skylight) Cat Noir: Rock and roll! (follows Ladybug) (Penny picks her pen up off the floor, and stands up, clutching her pen to her chest as she gazes upward in gratitude and sighs contentedly.) Ladybug: Whew! Well, that was a close call! Looks like you won't find out my true identity today! Cat Noir: (warmly) I already know who you are. Ladybug: (anxiously) Huh?! Cat Noir: (leaning in) You're the girl of my dreams. (gazes coyly at Ladybug) Ladybug: (giggles) Silly kitty! Ladybug & Cat Noir: (fist-bumping) Pound it! (Cat Noir launches himself away with his staff, as Ladybug swings away with her yo-yo, but comes around, lands on the roof behind her balcony area out of sight, and detransforms. Marinette peers up — as Tikki rises into view — and chuckles at her kwami.) Marinette: (rushes over to hug Tom and Sabine, while Bob, on his phone, stands nearby) Mom! Dad! Sabine: Marinette! Tom: Are you okay? Marinette: I'm fine! I locked myself in the bathroom. (Penny steps inside through the residential door, and clears her throat.) Bob: Penny! Penny: (standing in the hallway, clutching her to-do list and pen) Hi, everyone! Jagged: (running up and hugging Penny, startling her) Penny! (Penny drops the items she was holding) Oh, Penny! (pulls back) I'm so glad to see you again without your supervillain costume! What would I do without you? You're the best! (again hugs Penny, who hugs him back, sighing happily) (Tom, Marinette, and Sabine, who wipes a joyful tear away, watch the embrace.) Sabine: (heard from inside the bakery) Have a nice day, sweetie! Marinette: (waves back as she emerges from the bakery) Bye, Mom! (runs to the crosswalk, and stops clumsily) Hanh! Tikki: (from Marinette's purse) Are you okay, Marinette? Marinette: I will never persuade my parents to shoot a TV show at our house again! Tikki: Not unless you want the whole world to know all your secrets! Marinette: I just need to stay on the down-low for a few days so everyone can forget all about what happened — especially Adrien! (stands straight) Mmnh! (starts to cross the street, then hunches down into a "creeping" gait) (In the courtyard, Nino and Alya are standing by the bottom of the stairs, conversing. Marinette discreetly creeps past behind them. Nino and Alya glance to their right when they hear something, but see nothing. Then Marinette hides behind the doors to the girls' locker room when they swing open as Chloé and Sabrina emerge, talking to each other. Marinette then cautiously creeps inside the locker room.) (Marinette opens her locker, and places her backpack on the upper shelf inside.) Marinette: (huge sigh of relief) Phew! Hopefully, he didn't see me! (shuts her locker triumphantly, only to be startled by Adrien standing behind the door, waving at her) Adrien: Hey, Marinette! (Marinette screams) How's it going? After what happened at your place last night, I was worried that— Marinette: (interrupting Adrien) Oh, so you watched the show, then! (laughs nervously) Well, uh, look...about what you saw on the show last night — the totographs, in my room— Adrien: You mean the photographs? Marinette: (assertively) The grotographs, exactly! (meekly) It-it's not what you think. (pauses) See...I'm really into fashion, and, umm... Adrien: (leaning forward with a piercing, impish glare) Are you lying? Marinette: No! I'm so not into you—I mean, sure, I'm interested in you, but, um, not in that way; well, you know, ha-ha-ha-ha...ha ha! Adrien: (chuckles) Just teasing. (placing his arm over her shoulder) I understand; don't worry. I've got used to having lots of fans...and, photographs of me everywhere — even in the most unlikely places. Marinette: (laughs) As if someone would have a picture of you under her bed, right? Adrien: (takes his arm away) Yeah. I was wondering; since you're into fashion so much, you could come watch my next photo shoot! Marinette: No way! For you?—peal—meal— For real? Adrien: Honestly, it's pretty long and boring, but if you were there, it would definitely be more fun! Whaddaya say? Marinette: (very excitedly, throwing her arms up) Oh wow! Yes! (containing herself) Thank you, Adrien. Adrien: I'll keep you posted, then. (starts to leave) See you later in class. (stops, and turns to Marinette, causing her to gasp) I'm glad to have you as one of my fans. (walks to the door and opens it, then looks back and waves, smiling, before leaving) Tikki: (emerges from Marinette's purse) Relax, Marinette. You can breathe now! Marinette: (in the clouds) He invited me to one of his photo shoots! (throws her arms up) Tikki: (flies up) Yeah, that's awesome! And, you even managed to get some normal sentences out, too! Marinette: Oh, come on! That's not funny! Tikki: You're totally right. It is not funny. (After a pause, Marinette and Tikki laugh, and touch heads.) Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts